The White Dragon Rider
by TheRaviner
Summary: What would happen if there was another dragon rider out there the son of two of the Forsworn who ran away from home and discovered something amazing how would that change the story, how would the war change. OC-centric Not OCxArya this is and OCxOC and ExA story. Rated T may increase it to M at a later date
1. Chapter 1

Hi The Raviner here with my first ever fanfic, Please go easy on me I am rather nervous about how this story will do just so you know its an OC-centric fic. Anyway have fun reading and please R&R. Also underlined and Italic is me talking sorry bout that hopefully I wont do that much during the story. Thank you for your time.

 **Dragons talking: Burn**

 _ **Dragons thinking: Stupid Two-legs**_

Talking: Hi

* * *

 _Thinking: Hello_

Spells: Brisingr

The White Dragon

*BOOM!*  
"What the hell was that?" Yelled a young man as he jerked awake. He quickly looked around the cave he had decided to spend the night in, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he decided to venture outside to see if he can find the source of the disturbance that woke him. Walking towards the entrance of the cave he grumbled to himself, "There better be a bloody good reason for waking me up". Upon looking outside he was shocked to see a massive ring of fire surrounding the hill that the cave he was resting in could be found on. "Now who would do something like this? Wait a second what's that sound?" tilting his head to the side he listened to the wind.  
*Clang Clang*  
"Hmm that's the sound of swords clashing...I wonder who would be fighting out here in the middle of the Spine?" he mused "well I'm awake now may as well go see whats going on". Quickly making his way back into the cave he grabbed his bow and arrows delicately carved from white ash and his sword a beautiful blade that glows silver in the light _(I'm no good at describing swords so basically its a Katana)_ he also grabbed his armor a mixture of darkest black and purest silver _(again cant really think of how to describe it but think the Glass armour from Skyrim just replace the malachite with Mithril and the Moonstone with the Ebony ore)_. After donning his armor he turned to the back of the cave and said "I will be back soon". Getting a blast of hot wind in his face as a response, he chuckled and walked out of the cave.

After leaving the cave it took him about two or so minutes of running to find the source of the disturbance. It was an Elf, she had dark raven hair and a lithe figure obviously built for speed compared to himself who is built more for power. After observing her, he then noticed that there was a group of Urgals coming out of the woods surrounding her, penning her in. In the middle of the Urgals was a pale man with blood red hair. The elf looking around in desperation seemed to have realized she couldn't escape so as a last ditch effort to save the item she carried she pulled it from her pouch raised it above her head and sent it away with a burst of magic. The crimson haired man obviously displeased by this struck her down with a bolt of magic.

Having seen enough the young man drew and notched an arrow taking aim for the man seeing him as the most obvious and powerful threat. After lining up the shot he let the arrow loose. he watched as it struck the man in the back of the head, a definite kill shot if he had ever seen one, unfortunately for him the man was no man but a shade, a creature who can only be killed by being pierced through the heart any other life threatening wound would only cause him to disperse and reform later on in his sanctuary. Upon seeing the shade disperse for the moment he charged in to engage the Urgals in active combat. It was a short and brutal slaughter, the Urgals never stood a chance before they even realized he was there he had already decapitated two of them and severed another one in half. The other Urgals charged in swinging wildly trying to take him down as they were ordered to kill all but the female elf. Effortlessly he dogded and parried their swords and axes cleaving off arms, heads and legs. Not even five minutes after entering into battle all the Urgals lay at his feet either dead or minutes away from the dark cold embrace of eternal sleep.

Walking up to the elf he knelt down and moved her hair out of the way, when he saw her face he frowned in confusion. " _What are you doing out here Arya Svit-Kona and where are your guards and companions_?" he thought to himself. Putting his thoughts to the side for the moment he noticed that she wasn't badly injured just more physically exhausted at the moment and would recover after a bit of rest and some food. Picking her up he carried her back to the cave he was currently residing in.

It took him a little bit longer to return to his humble abode of the night, as he had to mach sure not to leave any tracks and so that he didn't disturb the Elf currently sleeping in his arms. Upon arriving at his campsite he called out "I'm back! and I brought company". There was a moment of silence before movement could be seen at the back of the cave. It was a Pure white Dragon. **"Well this is a surprise, I never expected you to bring someone to our campsite after all you have tried to remain hidden for the last 70 years"**

The young man chuckled as he put Arya down and covered her with some furs to keep warm and responded "I have a good reason this time as our guest here is Arya Svit-Kona princess of the elves and until fifteen minutes ago carrier of the Blue dragon egg".

 **"Hmph never understood why you let that fool take off with that egg"**

"because we both know that the Varden and Elves needed something to raise their moral the fact that i have the other two and your brother or sister is not something they need to know just yet."

 **"Well they will know soon as we are now going to get involved in the war I just know it"**

"Maybe so but just think unless there is another rider left from the fall we are the most experienced rider and dragon left outside of Galbatorix. Anyway it's late and we need to rest much like our guest currently is, so goodnight my friend"

 **"Goodnight, I shall stay awake to guard the eggs and to keep an eye on your guest, I shall wake you when I notice her waking up".** The young man smiled and nodded at his Bond-mate and closed his eyes drifting off to the world of dreams.

 _So one chapter down hope you all enjoy let me know what you think I can do to improve the Story and I will do my best to see if it can be arranged so please read and review. Until next time The Raviner out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long to update but i have many different story ideas bouncing around in my head making it hard to pick which one to work on any way here is the second chapter of The White Dragon Rider, Enjoy.**

Arya POV

Ugh my head" Arya groaned as she sat up "where am I?" She wondered aloud as she looked around the cave she found herself in. ' _What happened? I remember being ambushed by Durza sending it away and then nothing_ '. "Ah sleeping beauty awakes at last" Arya whipped around at the sound of a young but masculine voice echoed around the cave. Looking around she found the owner of the voice and noticed that he was an elf like her around 6"2' with shocking white hair with black streaks and intense violet eyes.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded.  
"Easy princess you are safe for the moment. As for who I am well that's a little more complicated." He said in a calm voice.  
"How is it complicated and how do you know who I am I have never seen you before" she demanded in a tone that said tell me or else.  
*sigh* "it's complicated due to my parents and as to how I know who you are what elf doesn't?"  
"What do your parents have to do with it?" She asked.  
"Quite a lot actually and no I'm not going to tell you there names but you can call me Hunter".  
"Very well Hunter how didn I end up here the last thing I remember is transporting my package away and getting struck by a bolt of magic"  
"Well that's easy I rescued you"  
She stared at him clearly wanting him to give her details as to how he rescued her.  
*sigh* you aren't going to drop this are you?"  
Again she just stared at him expectantly.  
"Fine fine jeez stop staring so much it's creepy or do you like what you see." He teased. Instead of blushing as he expected she just glared at him in complete silence.  
"Wow tough crowd" he muttered before clearing his throat and explaining "ok the way I rescued you was through surprise I shot an arrow through the shades head while he was distracted then rushed in and killed majority of the urgals before they knew what was happening"  
"...okay then"  
He looked at her in surprise and asked in a shocked tone "wait that's it 'okay then' that's all you have to say?"  
"Yes why was I meant to say something else?" She questioned with a confused look.  
" I'm hoping you simply hit your head and that your not a rude spoilt princess. Normally when someone saves your life you at least say thank you" he scowled at her. Noticing this she scowled back before sighing and nodding her head and barely muttered a thank you.

Hunter Pov

' _Jeez whats with this one cant say thank you for me saving her life and taking care of her for the past week while she has been recovering. This is why I live in solitude and have nothing to do with society_.' He moved over to the fire pit at the center of the cave and placed a plate of food on the ground, turning around he looked at his guest and called out,  
"Well coming to eat or are you going to stay over there for the rest of the time until you can get out of my hair."  
"I'm coming you stuck up prick"  
"wow nice next time I see you get attacked I think I'm just gonna turn around and walk away if this is how I get treated after saving your life." he stated as he walked deeper into the cave.  
"Oi where are you going" Arya called out with a hint of frustration in her voice.  
"Away from ungrateful princesses" Hunter yelled back as he stormed away.  
' _Why did I save her again Islingr?_ ' He mentally asked his companion.  
 **'Pfft I have no idea what goes through your head sometimes "Hunter"** '  
Turning around to look at his dragon, a 20 foot tall behemoth who differed from the regular dragons where instead of having four legs and wings had two back legs and wings in the same place as front legs to support himself _**(1)**_ , he walked over to Islingr and stroked his neck while thinking _'She has got to be the rudest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life_ '. Suddenly he stiffened and whirled around to see his guest standing about 5 meters behind him staring at Islingr in shock, fascination and awe. When he saw her turn her gaze to him after a few minutes he had one thought go through his head _'Fuck me_ '.

 **A.N.**

 **(1)** **Basically think of him as a dragon from skyrim or as they are actually called a Wyvern.**

 **Any way sorry for the chapter being so short but my Grandfather passed the other day and so I am not feeling like writing at the moment but knew i needed to get the next chapter out. Please review. See you guys next time.**


	3. Authors notes (Not an update)

**Hey sorry everyone this unfortunately isn't an update my computer has died taking with it all my work so I am stuck to using my iPhone to do anything. Also to the review I got earlier the katana is only temporary I plan on having hunter wield a different sword as a personally think a katana suits Arya more as she is speed orientated while hunter is more power orientated eragon is a mix of both. Hope that helps you out.**

 **Also a big thank you to anyone who has read my story and an even bigger thank you if you have reviewed/followed or favorited this story, hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon so please be a little more patient with me**


End file.
